burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Resins
Resins are sticky organic substances found naturally in a variety of trees and plants, and less often, minerals and ores. They can be used as a flavoring for food, as a crafting ingredient, or as a varnish. While most resins used in Ralanic crafting are common and grow abundantly, a number of resins are incredibly difficult to obtain, and therefore, highly sought after by crafters and woodworkers. Resins exist in every region of Ralanos, including Lootip. First noted and documented in the early 400's, the substances are known for their viscosity and oftentimes their stench. Today, they are harvested by farmers and crafters, and a variety of coops have made great profit from buying and selling the products. Types of Resins in Ralanos Tree Resins Bernic - Found in the Forest of Forbidden Sanctums, from Wexlar trees. Bernic is arguably the hardest tree or plant resin to obtain because of its sparsity and location deep in the woods. Pentinee - A more common resin, known for its pungent odor and volatility, found in the Lock and Goelyn's Highlands from poaklin trees. Amber - Commonly found solely in Mazlock Tropics, amber is known for its growth in high elevations, toward the branches and limbs of towering sogmore trees in the jungle. Amber farmers are often paid the highest of any resin harvesters in Ralanos. Rotminser - Derived from rotwood trees found in Goelyn's Highlands and the Outskirts, rotminser is incredibly pungent, capable of suffocating if inhaled in close quarters; thus, crafting and working with the resin is usually done outside. Frantic Rense - Harvested in the Outskirts, it is a coastal resin, found in palm and arecka trees along the shorelines of the North and East Sea. It is known for its quick volatility, which gives the resin its name. Sandarac - Found in the Highlands, harvested from the Highland Cypress tree, sandarac is used primarily in oils for incense burning and aromatherapy. Canarem - An odorless, white resin, it is harvested from Canarem trees, found in the western Highlands and the Votlen. While in its natural state, it can cause inflammation and rashes if it comes in contact with skin, though the effects can usually be treated with a light antidote. Dipler's Hallenic - The name of this resin comes from the fabled warrior, Dipler, who supposedly used the resin to lace his arrows so missed shots would stick to trees. Today, it is referred to simply as hallenic, and is harvested in the Forest of Forbidden Sanctums from Halle trees. Giant Ichoric - Found in Mazlock Tropics from the trees of the same name, it is harvested in great amounts during Northstream, when the bark of the Ichoric trees become saturated and dense. Rubius Antimory - Exuded from the rubius mushroom found on a variety of trees in the swamplands of the Votlen, the resin is lethal if ingested or inhaled, and therefore is used primarily in nefarious instances. Harcrow - Found in the Lock, the resin is often consumed by birds, because of its fruity odor and colorful shine. Bark Balsam - Perhaps the most common resin in Ralanos, it is exuded from a great number of trees and plants, and is found in nearly all regions except Lootip. Milkwood Sap - Though considered a syrup, and used almost exclusively in cooking, the sap from Milkwood Trees in the woods of the same name are considered a resin. This white, sticky substance is harvested in mass quantities, though shortages in the amount of trees as a result of lumber production has left the syrup rarer and rarer each year. Plant Resins David's Leg - The comical name of this resin derives from its first harvester, David Haynee, who found it attached to his leg after wandering through shrubbery in the Lock. Barrenic Learem - Found from the roots of Locklear plants, barrenic is dark and gooey, known for its pleasurable effects from incense burning. Scose - A green resin found from wallinger plants in Mazlock Tropics, it has an earthy fragrance and is used primarily as a coloring varnish in Mazlock furnishing. Plagnic - The only resin found in Lootip, plagnic grows on the small shrubs that grow in the northern portion of the region, near the Highland Craglands. Stem Balsam - Extremely common resin found on trees and plants, found in nearly all regions of Ralanos. Reddow Carneric - Found from the stems of reddow plants, the resin known as carneric has a meaty fragrance which attracts animals, though it is lethal if injected. Solemn Scose - Unlike normal scose, solemn scose shines a whitish-green, and smells less earthy and more "airy" than its counterpart. It is also found on wallinger plants, closer to the plant's roots. Zallindor's Hunch - Named for a member of the now extinct House Zallindor, this resin shines a bright purple and smells of berries. It exudes from menshen plants that grow in the western Lock, toward the coastline. Yarnic - Found on the Isles of Noor, yarnic exudes from grayshear plants, and is often consumed by wild boars. Mineral and Ore Resins Murcantz - A sticky, black, and highly viscous liquid or semi-solid form of black obsidian, found exclusively in Addarin Cave, in the extreme depths of the cave. Because of the incredibly difficult harvesting procedure, from finding to mining, murcantz is considered the rarest resin in Ralanos. A team of spelunkers and harvesters gather each year to mine the resin, oftentimes returning to the surface unsuccessful in their endeavors. Redoubt Resin - A semi-solid form of redoubt stone, a mineral found naturally in the Vhysalin Cliffs, near the Narrows. While mainly harvested outside, it also exists within small passages and openings in the cliffsides. Porris Pitch - A semi-solid form of the porris mineral, it is among the least viscous of resins, and tends to leak from porris deposits when placed under direct sunlight and immense heat. It is used primarily in the creation of heavy oils and caulking. Ironside Pitch - Found sparsely within Ironside Hold and the iron deposit caves in the fort, the pitch is not considered a liquid or semi-soild form of the ore; instead, it is its own resin, though where it exudes from is unknown. Aolis - Perhaps the most viscous resin in Ralanos, aolis takes months to lose shape, though it is not considered a solid. It exudes from aganyx, a multi-colored mineral found in a number of caves, including Rodgen Deeps, where it is most oftentimes harvested. Aolis oil, a heavy oil used in furnishing and the creation of shields, is considered the most extensive heavy oil to produce, taking up to a year to fully down drop.